Sneaky
by VenomousBeauty
Summary: The Undertaker sneaks into Serenity's bedroom... Kinda dirty. xD Remember, reviews are always encouraged. The Undertaker/Serenity. She is my OC.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

Serenity's heart beat increased as a quick shadow passed by her. She looked around frantically, her eyes locking onto the owl that was outside her window. She mentally cursed herself, and hung her head in relief. Her anxiety had gone up since she was being followed and watched by a huge, dark figure. She hadn't been getting any sleep, not that tried to. She had light bags under her eyes from tiredness, and was wishing her paranoia would end.

The man she was referring to, was The Undertaker. He was a large, and muscular man. His arms were covered in numerous swirls of ink, and he had the most daring pair of emerald eyes she had ever seen. His hair was very long and black, and whenever he was around her, or just appearing on television as usual, he was covered in a black robe. Serenity couldn't help but find this man attractive, but was terrified of him in many ways.

Undertaker had threatened her father, Vince McMahon with bodily and emotional harm, while sending signals out that he wanted Serenity. He often claimed she was pure at heart and soul, and wanted her all for himself. Thinking this, Serenity couldn't stop the ice cold chill that slivered down her arms and neck. She stopped brushing her long, beautiful dark hair, and tilted her head to see herself in the mirror.

As she did, she saw him. He was standing there, in his robe and all. Her heart nearly palpatated as she let out a horse scream, before swinging around on the balls of her feet. As she did, however, she noticed that no one was there. No Undertaker in her bathroom, no Undertaker watching her with those hypnotizing emerald eyes. Serenity let out the breath she was holding, and put the back of her hand to her temple. Her paranoia and feverish tone were driving her crazy.

As much as Serenity wanted to, she couldn't get this man off her mind. Ever since he first started following her, she had been nothing but scared. He entered her mind one night, plaguing her thoughts with senses of deep arousal and sexual overtones, which eventually led to her waking up drenched, and aching from her stimulating dream. She had never had a sensation like that before, and ever since it's happened, she couldn't stop thinking about this man, picturing him, envisioning him touching her.

Sighing, Serenity set her brush down, Her dark hair looked fine for bed, and she was too lazy to put on more decent sleep wear. Favoring her tiny night shorts and a tight t-shirt, she turned off the lights and headed down the hall to her bedroom. Once she had gotten there, she stopped and looked around. She double-checked her room, making sure there was officially no one in her room, before she crawled in her bed, hoping to get some sleep, if she could.

The Undertaker was off in a dark corner, watching her every move. He admired her long, beautiful raven hair, and enchanting blue eyes. He wanted ever badly to kiss her full lips, and touch her body. Smirking to himself, he bowed his head before disappearing. He would be return when she was in the lull of deep sleep.

About four hours later, Serenity was fidgeting in her bed. She was moving her legs around, her dream interfering in her mind. All she was seeing was Undertaker. She was in nothing but a sheer gown, and he was shirtless, hands roaming all over her. She began breathing hard, perspiration beginning to cover her body. She began to pant as Undertaker assaulted her bare neck with kisses, before her eyes snapped open.

Serenity looked around at her ceiling, awake, but the sensation didn't leave. She was still panting, and sweating with arousal. She frantically moved her arms around, before a strong sensation between her legs caused her moan in an angelic tone.

"Hmhmm" A deep voice replied, and she panicked. She managed to look downwards, and arched her back again.

The Undertaker down between her legs, and was eating her out! She gasped as she felt a stroke of his tongue, and cried out. "Undertaker?" She barely managed to get out, realizing that her panties and shorts were off, leaving her in her top only. He continued to work his magic on her, licking at her.

"Yes?" Undertaker stopped for a split second, looking up into her amazing eyes. He continued a second later, allowing his snake-like tongue to play with her clit. Serenity whimpered, and moved somewhat, feeling her tight folds leaking with arousal. She was already wet, her pussy a pink-ish colour from his abuse.

"W-what are you doing?" She breathed out, not being able to stop the overload of hormones that were filling her body. Her toes began to curl as he continued to suck and lick at her area, giving into it. Undertaker smirked, giving her clit a long stroke of his tongue, before pulling back to meet her flushed face.

"Tasting you. You're not that bad, exquisite, actually." He said, drawing out his tongue to lick his lips. Serenity was panting hard, not realizing she had climaxed so quickly. He bowed his head, licking away at her orgasm fluids, cleaning her up.

"Virgin-like." Serenity blushed, and he cocked a grin. Undertaker then crawled towards her, and she then panicked. She began backing away from the man, seemingly forgetting she was bare below her waist line.

"Stay away." She tried to warn, but her voice came out softer. He simply rose one brow, before drawing two and two together.

"Are you afraid of me?" His simple question made her think twice. Her midnight eyes glittered with thought, but when she opened her mouth, the wrong answer came out. "Yes." Her tone was meek, and Undertaker pondered with his mind.

"Do you think I'm... evil?" He asked in a very sexual undertoned voice. She was at a loss for words. Before she even had a chance to respond, Undertaker grabbed both of her ankles with his hands, pulling her closer.

Serenity yelped, and quickly went into defense mode. "What do you think- think-!" She said, face flushing once his hands touched her bare bottom. He snorted, and ignored her protests as he grabbed her panties. He was too late to catch the sole of her foot from hitting him in the jaw, and his eyes widened. He growled and grabbed her foot, eyes wide.

"Little girl, if you kick me again," He said warningly. Serenity immediately stopped, and fear took over her after his words.

"Now I asked you a question..." He trailed off, keeping her ankle in his grip. She blinked, and looked downards to see her underwear back on. He was put her panties on? She went still, watching him move closer. She could smell his cologne; his scent was intoxicating.

"I thought-" She started, but was cut off. "You thought what, child?" Undertaker spoke, trailing his hand up her smooth thigh. Her skin was beautiful.

He was usually attracted to tall, and blonde women, but something about Serenity was simply unreadable. She wasn't tall, and had dark hair instead of blonde. But there was nothing plain about her, she was strikingly beautiful. She did resemble a McMahon in small ways, possesing dimples and those enchanting blue eyes. Her hair was actually a very dark brown, and it was long, touching her lower back.

She had a curvy figure as well, not lanky either. Her breasts were quite nice, and bottom was average. Her skin was a delicate colour, smooth and soft to touch. Undertaker watched her with his eyes, continuing the rub her thigh. "Do you think I'm evil?" It was a simple question, and Serenity wanted to say yes. "No." She signed her fate.

He rose one dark eyebrow. "Really? Well, isn't that what I like to hear." He chuckled, and she couldn't help but blush. He stopped, and leaned in closer. When he was merely inches from her face, he spoke.

"I want to know what is so mysterious about you." He spoke, his green eyes lining up with her blue ones. Serenity was confused, "Mysterious? What do you mean?" She almost stuttered, feeling his hand rising and his waist pressed against hers.

"Don't play dumb with me, child. You are one of the most mysterious, and I might say, most beautiful woman I have laid my eyes on." Serenity was at a loss for words. He really though she was beautiful? Now she knew her face was a fushia red. Undertaker smirked at her face, fingers trailing her right hip.

"Beautiful?" She whispered, not believing his words. She was a McMahon; they were not made out to be beautiful. Her eyes looked downards, watching as he grabbed her wrist. "I can hear your thoughts" He mentioned in her ear, pulling her into his lap. Serenity's eyes widened, her legs spread as she sat on his lap. From her position, she could feel how large he was. He was placid, but he felt thick and heavy. She wondered what it would feel like...

"Child, I can hear your thoughts. And I must say, you definately don't think like a virgin." He smirked and she blushed.

"I-I think you should leave..." Her voice came out meek. He loved the way her voice sounded, it was beautiful. Undertaker wrapped both arms around her small waist, pulling the girl closer to him.

"Do you want me to leave?" He was looking directly in her eyes. Serenity regretted meeting his striking eyes, as she found herself lost. His pupils had desized, which was making her somewhat dizzy. She managed to close them, before he could do more damage.

"You're... messing with my mind.." She groaned, and he rose a brow. He began to rub her smooth thighs again, loving the feeling of her skin. He leaned inwards, inhaling the scent of her inner neck. She softly exhaled, his large hand gripping her hair.

"Oh little one. How I enjoy torturing your pure mind. But I am afraid I have other buisness to attend." He said hotly in her ear, before gently slipping her off his lap. She looked surprised, watching him stand from her bed. From where the moonlight was directing, she could see his muscles through his threadbare shirt, and his black jeans.

"Okay." She couldn't believe she was pouting. Undertaker looked down at her face, and rolled his eyes.

"Child, I would gladly stay, but you see, the Lord of Darkness has much more important buisness to take care of. I will be a RAW next week. Maybe you should join." He said, and she blinked her eyes.

"You.. want me to come to RAW? But what about my father?" She said, scooting up until she was sitting on her knees. He thought for a moment, before smirking. He leaned down close to her face, eyes wide.

"I'll just make sure he has to bring you. I know you're afraid of me, little one. And you'd be surprised just how evil I can be." He chuckled darkly, before stepping back. Serenity watched his bow his head, before disappearing in a cloud of dark smoke. Now it was quiet around her.

Serenity ran her hands back through her hair, ultimately confused. What that a good thing or a bad thing?


End file.
